


【FGO同人】薄荷味的驚慌無措

by m53028



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m53028/pseuds/m53028
Summary: Create by 雪牢#R18含性描寫注意#很普通的滾床單#開工前一刻寫完，沒有修文#迷之伯爵視角#人物可能OOC





	【FGO同人】薄荷味的驚慌無措

昏昏沉沉地睜開雙眼，第一眼見到的是少女嘴角緩流著濕液、左邊枕在自己手臂上完全渾然不知的傻乎乎睡顏。

一點兒御主該有的樣子也沒有呢...這是愛德蒙．唐泰斯浮現出的第一個想法。

在氣氛使然下不由自主地跟著與御主同眠，正常來說自己不應該這樣做，雖然事實上迦勒底裡並沒有誰訂下了不准和御主過夜的規矩，但他這樣破格親密行為無疑是破壞了一直以來御主和從者之間微妙的平衡...

嘛，以後會向她撒嬌的人會愈來愈多吧。

冷靜自若地起床，頗感興趣的伸出指尖點了點藤丸立香的鼻尖，觀察著她輕輕皺眉的神態，“呼呼…還沒有起床的意思嗎？貪睡鬼。”

調侃御主過後，復仇鬼這才留意到這是她頭一次如此貪睡，平日的話總是因為想盡快完成每週的任務而當一名早睡早起的好孩子，如今卻拽著床被不放蜷縮一團，一副得不到充足睡眠的可憐樣子在無聲控訴著枕邊的元兇。

待會兒便會醒吧…

理智使男人克制，在開啟房內的咖啡機讓其自動操作後，他果斷地步入洗手間內進行梳洗。睡得亂糟糟的頭髮讓梳子無論怎樣梳理都是一副凌亂無序的姿態，甚至觸手還有種扎手的硬感，以致愛德蒙煩躁地放下梳子，乾脆選擇一手用髮圈扎起腦後張牙舞爪的白髮，利落乾爽地整理好自己。

像人類一樣梳洗後刷牙，在擠出白色的牙膏到牙刷上時，濃得刺鼻的薄荷味令他詫異地提起牙膏的管身查看標籤，“薄荷味也太濃了吧，這樣不就跟消毒藥水的味道一樣…”結果見到標籤上寫著「醫護人員推薦使用」的文字，他呵了一聲嗤笑，認命地把牙刷送進嘴裡接受洗禮。

那是把整個口腔所有可以感知到味道的細胞都毀滅掉的薄荷味。

多次用清水洗走嘴裡的牙膏，但討厭的薄荷味依然存在，愛德蒙不滿地抿緊嘴唇，取走浴巾圍上腰後離開洗手間，本應在受到騷擾後慢慢醒來的少女卻還是貪戀在睡夢中，動也不動保持著先前的睡姿。

只有自己醒著，感覺有點…寂寞？

“還不想醒來嗎？明明都快要錯過早餐時間了。”俯身觀察著沒有半點戒備的她，沒有被床被成功遮蓋到的一部分身體正赤裸著，當視線觸及她的那身肌膚時，一個疑問順勢蹦出…昨晚在她身上留下的那個，不知道還在不在呢？

解決問題的最好方法，自然是親手去尋找答案，愛德蒙輕巧地從她手中奪去了床被，擺正了她的睡姿讓藤丸立香正面對著自己。

輕易地抬起她無力垂下的左腳，不出所料男人留在大腿內側上的咬印仍然清晰，四周的皮膚微微泛紅，不知為何教人聯想到昨晚見到的那一雙哭得眼眶泛紅微腫的眼睛。

說到被欺負得腫起來，除了藤丸立香的雙眼外，還有她渾身上下最為柔軟脆弱的地方…若有所思的視線飄向了腿心盡處的小穴上，本來安安靜靜地閉合著的一道小肉縫因昨晚的廝混而無法合上，誘惑性地微啟著，稍微露出腔內一點點的粉肉以及往外沁著的晶瑩濕液。

想要…她的魔力…那怕只有少少也可以…

回過神來時愛德蒙整個人已經擠進她的腿間，架起了幼細的雙腿置於腰側，單薄的床被雖然還被少女依戀地抱著，但已經在擺動間一上一下推擠到小腹上，完全沒有起到半點遮掩作用。

骨節分明的手指悄然掰開了柔軟的肉瓣，小心翼翼地翻開粉艷小口最外層的部分，觀察起秘裂的內部，想要瞧瞧看自己昨晚到底有沒有傷了她。

雖然紅是紅腫了一點，但是外傷倒是沒有的。

伸入的食指被吞下了一個指頭，窄小稚嫩的入口明明看上去只能勉強進入他兩個指頭的尺寸，可是身體殘留著的感覺卻在告訴自己，這裡曾經貼服緊致地包裡過更加厲害的東西。

咕嚕…

喉嚨自己吞嚥了一下，他可是比起世上任何人都還要清楚，這裡到底有多熱有多小，熱得幾乎能夠把他的性器溶化掉，小得在進入時比起說是進入，更像是強行塞滿她的感覺…在填滿的同時，他也直接讓自己整個腦袋都被塞滿了棉花糖一樣，軟綿綿的逐漸化開甜膩膩的熱流，橫衝直撞地四處流動，尋找著一個可以發洩的出口。

“嗯…”聽到藤丸立香的輕吟聲，男人及時拾回清醒抬起頭來，但見到的只有她皺眉深睡的表情，“你該不會是裝睡吧？立香…”

試探性地問了一句，但在幾秒的沉默過後還是沒有半點回應，看著少女的胸膛隨著呼吸微微起伏，愛德蒙見到那因為躺卧動作而變得平薄的胸部，一種先想碰觸繼而換成想愛撫她的想法油然而生，使他俯身埋首於她胸前，含住了其中一邊的乳肉，宛如對待少女珍貴的初吻一樣般小心翼翼。

“嘶嗯…”白晳的胸乳像布甸一樣在嘴裡微顫著，雖然其中缺乏人為添加的砂糖甜味和奶油濃香，但幼滑綿軟的口感是真實的。

舌頭動了一下，發現乳尖小小的，初時含在嘴裡的一刻近乎感覺不到，只有當嘴唇舌頭賣力地吸吮舔舐，才感受到嫩滑的一點正嬌滴滴地腫起，抵在舌面上無助地受到撥弄。

“哈…哈啊…”聽到了鼻息加重的呼吸聲，愛德蒙留意到她無意識下拱起來的腰肢，本來已經伸進了一節指頭的手指被又熱又黏的纏上來，對自己情動了一事完全沒有半點掩飾的意思。

在藤丸立香本人沒有意識的情況下，身體似有似無的主動行為都變得坦率可愛，不管指腹是貼著肉壁黏膜在入口處淺淺摩擦，抑或是一改慢動作倏地往前壁突刺勾撓，她閉合雙眼把手捂住嘴唇的表情都會變得舒服又難受，顫動著腰泄出一股股甜美得要溶化的蜜液，顯然在渴求著更加過份的欺負。

橘橘紅紅的頭髮在純白色的床單上惹眼地散開，俏美的臉容透露著催情的粉色，實在覺得自己貪睡的御主可愛極了，愛德蒙終於放開了吻吮得挺立起來的乳尖，雖然不缺魔力但還是吻上她嗡張著喘息的嘴唇，渴望著能用御主的味道去掉那該死的薄荷味，“啾...啊唔...啾呼...”

啊，她動了。

好不容易睡著的少女終於動起來，可惜第一下的動作是不想被打擾的推擠，“嗯！呣嗯...”在閉目的狀況下胡亂地摸著愛德蒙的臉將他推開，結果男人輕而易舉地扼住了她的手腕，無視了這種兒戲的抗拒繼續他的索吻。

明明還在睡著卻依然這麼有活力，太令人...不，是太令他著急了，快醒過來吧...

扶著腰側的手指上移，持續撥弄被冷落的另一邊乳尖。因為藤丸立香一直在倔強地抵抗著他舌頭的進入，所以愛德蒙稍微強硬一點地握住她的手吮吸她的唇，嘗試用不同方式撬開那張固執得不行的小嘴，“呼...啾嚕...”

“唉？嗚！”近在眼前的雙眼徐徐張開，在與那雙濃如焦糖的眼瞳對上視線的一刻，愛德蒙瞇起了雙眼，得償所願地趁著她的驚慌無措把舌頭滑進口腔內。

Master…立香…唾液的味道很濃…咕嗯…比起剛才睡著的時候變得老實不少。

御主唾液的味道自然是比起牙膏的味道美味不少，雖然藤丸立香暫時說不了話，但是愛德蒙知道她被這種薄荷味嚇了一跳，在剎那的錯愕過後便配合起他，互相啜取起對方味道有所不同的唾液，“啾...呼...哈呼...哈...”

抬手抹了一下在嘴唇分離時因斷裂而掉在嘴角下的唾液絲，藤丸立香的臉瞬間漲紅起來，結巴地發出了幾聲單音，“愛…岩窟王？！你...我...”

“早安，Master。”

“為什麼剛才拒絕我？”撥開掩在少女額前的碎髮，再輕柔地摸了摸她的頭，男人無意質問她，只是出於疑惑才把問題問出，以緩解她醒來後不知為何陷入尷尬的情況。

“剛...剛醒來就問我這種問題嗎？” 不過對藤丸立香來說，這好像是一個很複雜的問題，她的視線可疑地移開，被扼住的手指回握著他，好像在認真地思考答案一樣。

“不用勉強自己去回答。”

差點兒想要調侃她努力過頭，但藤丸立香忽然露出到想通了的表情，然後不情不願地嘀咕說道，“嗚...因...因為味道不同...”

“味道？”下意識舔了舔嘴唇，牙膏的薄荷味已經通過分享消失不見，這令愛德蒙的心情好上不少。

“平常的話你的嘴裡不是都是煙草或者咖啡的味道嗎...突然之間在睡著時感受到陌生的味道，自然是想拒絕...”

“呵...”猛地捂嘴嗤笑了一聲，藤丸立香見他這樣立刻難為情地發怒起來，“你...你在笑什麼啊...”想仿效睡著時那樣把男人推開，結果看向了愛德蒙只圍上浴巾的下半身後，她放輕了語氣問，“你...不做嗎？”

愛德蒙不明所以地又是一笑，他低頭輕吻了她耳殼一下，順勢貼著耳朵曖昧地說著話兒，“本來我的目的只是想讓你醒過來，既然你現在已經醒了，那麽我便可以功成身退。但是…”

“Master你這樣問，是不是你想做了？”隱藏在浴巾下的性器只是相隔著薄薄的一層布料似有似無地觸碰她的腿心，藤丸立香沉默了片刻，最後像是向欲望屈服了一樣微得幾乎看不見的點了一下頭，“想做。”

“真是一個色小鬼呢…明明昨晚已經做了這麽多次。”在少女伸手想推開他之前，愛德蒙搶先鉗制住她的雙手，纖細的手腕只需要他一隻手便能完全壓制在床上。

“還不是因為有從者像一副吃不飽的樣子，大清早便對著熟睡的少女…咕嗚…”怕咬上舌頭而把未說完的挑釁吞回肚子裡，藤丸立香輕咬下唇別開臉來，不讓自己被進入時羞恥的表情被看見，但雙手失去了活動能力的她並沒有成功，煽情的臉部表情還是被男人看得一清二楚。

肌膚彼此貼合交疊、繼而摩挲和深入的感覺無論體驗過多少次都不會令人生厭，在專注力都集中於眼前女孩子的時刻，性器抵上她的細縫入口摩擦時發出的啾啾細聲都能清晰聽到，嬌嫩的肉瓣像她的嘴唇一樣親熱地含住了湧著熱液的前端，用著要把他溶化在自己體內的熱度緊緊纏著男人不放。

“呼...嗚嗚...Avenger...”每當兇悍的性器沖破肉壁的擠壓，把軟乎乎的皺褶一個接一個仔細地慢慢地撐開，少女故作無感矜持的表情都會鬆懈下來，惘然地把舒服二字寫在臉上。儘管在這個進入的過程裡有刻意地放慢動作吊她胃口，可是因為膣道很淺的關係，很快就能頂到最深的宮口處，把羞怯怯的她突如其來地送到絕頂。

“哈嗚...在裡面扭來扭去...完全是犯規啊...”

感慨起這方面的成長，愛德蒙不由得回想起和御主的第一次經歷。不管多麼努力也好，在開始時這未經人事的小穴始終只能勉強抵進了頭部，可是現在卻能夠把大半根性器都吞進去，即使略為粗暴地進去也好，裡面也會立刻被撐成自己的形狀，毫不收歛地纏吮著莖身嘬吮。

“腰抬得太高了…Master。”不知道是不是因為巧合地觸碰到特別舒服的地方，從性器進入之後藤丸立香一直都往上挺起腰來，執著地誘導著體內的肉刃往小穴內壁上反覆刮磨，擅作主張地醞釀著如蜜般黏稠的性悅，不只是她被這份快樂所惑，愛德蒙也在小穴快樂的縮緊中漸感不妙，調侃的口吻幾乎維持不住，“一直這樣抬著腰不覺得小腹頂得難受嗎？”

手指刻意隔著小腹薄薄的皮肉往性器抵達的位置戳了戳，藤丸立香的雙眸馬上泛起水霧來，一邊怯生生地動著腰，一邊嘴硬地反駁，“岩窟王才是...哈...不是比我更難受嗎？明明都發出了像女孩子一樣的喘息聲...”

鋼鐵般堅固的意志總是輕易被御主溶解，從內到外感覺到她的體溫比往常還要高，擔心這樣會不會讓少女受冷感冒，愛德蒙把自己當作一張厚氈般壓在她身上，胸膛和腰身的皮膚相貼的觸感美妙得讓二人都倒吸了一口氣。

“嗯…啾嚕…咕嗯…”趁著愛德蒙壓上了自己的間隙，藤丸立香得以掙脫他的約束，捧住他的臉與其混亂地來了一記深吻，結果由於太著急的關係，在氧氣用盡前作為主動方的她先舉起白旗投降，小舌扯著透明細絲收回嘴裡，再小口小口地咳嗽，“咳…咳咳…”

愛德蒙情不自禁地吐了吐舌頭，沒想到本以為消失了的薄荷味仍然存在，只不過是由愛德蒙轉移到藤丸立香的嘴裡，最後被記仇的她再送回給自己。

“我的Master真是記仇啊…”說罷，男人動腰便是肆無忌憚的橫衝直撞，往那個她感到舒服的弱點位置盡情地沖刺，藤丸立香嗚咽著聲音顫抖著身體，偏頭精準地咬住了愛德蒙的右肩，一邊含著他肩上的皮肉，一邊含糊不清地啞著聲音抱怨，“嗯…我只是以牙還牙而已…大腿上的咬痕我還未跟你說清楚…”

咬著愛德蒙蒼白的皮膚，努力地想要在上面留下痕跡一事似乎令她更加情動，緊窄的膣道一個勁地榨壓著興奮跳動性器，拉扯著性器往更深處侵犯，希望可以像昨晚那樣，再體驗多一次那種徹底失去了意識、像要把她整個人碾碎的快感。

“哈…不…要去…”從醒來後久久沒有享用早餐的肚子正在抗議地收緊，彷彿產生了錯覺誤以為體內埋著的性器可以把自己填飽，從而貪婪地吞吃著，渴望能把這份空虛填得滿滿，滿盈到溢出來…

小小的身體就連裡面也小小的，在御主溫柔緊致的擁抱包覆下，硬挺的性器顫動著又一次深入，從鈴口小孔射出的濁白融入肉壁黏膜上，與少女情動湧出的蜜攪合成黏密泛泡的愛液溢出相連著的交合處。

畢竟裡面這麽小，盛不下會溢出來似乎成為了既定的事實。

在抽身而出的同時，愛德蒙的嘴唇在藤丸立香的額上重重印下一吻，“你要走嗎？”乏力顫抖著的手拉住了他的手指，男人頓時失聲一笑，“在說什麼夢話？我要去拿咖啡…”

聽到他這樣說，少女似乎安心下來閉眼稍作歇息。

咕嚕咕嚕咕嚕咕嚕。

被奇怪聲音吸引了注意力，在恍惚間遲疑地發現那是從咖啡機傳來的聲音，藤丸立香隨即聞到了屬於咖啡的香氣，“咖啡煮好了…”

微笑著繼續裝睡，實質卻是在挪動身體悄悄地靠近坐在床邊品嚐咖啡的男人，藤丸立香乘著他放下空杯不為意之際，從後扳過他的頭，突襲式的吻上了他，“咕…嚕…”

粉軟的小舌頭在男人的口腔內滑動了一圈，對舌頭上感受到的味道滿意極了，她的嘴唇在輕吻結束後依然抵著他的唇來磨擦。

“是熟悉的味道。”

她安心地笑說著。

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 這種慢節奏的懶洋洋的感覺很好，我很喜歡，而且很容易寫得又快又多。


End file.
